ZoRobin  Sparks in Skypiea
by InuMugiwaraX
Summary: Skypiea arc: Zoro saved Robin from Enel when he hit her with lightning  episode 280  Then Zoro fights, but also gets hit. I was thinking... "I wonder what happened when they first work up..." and then i wrote this. ZoRo! let me know what you think of it!


The effect of the lightning was starting to wear off, and Robin began to feel aware of things - like the throbbing of her head, and the stinging in her muscles. She flexed her fingers to see if she could control her body yet, and her fingers felt something soft, yet strong. It responded, entwining itself between her fingers and it felt nice. She felt safe.

She managed to open her eyes and saw Zoro, lying next to her with burn marks all over him - the same marks that she had. She noticed that the thing she was holding onto was Zoro's hand and she looked to his face to see that he gave her a small smile then he sat up, so she began to do the same.

"Ouch!" She cried, clutching her side and falling back down onto the ground. He held her hand again and she looked at him gratefully. "Thank you." She hated how her voice sounded, so weak and dry, but that didn't stop her, no matter how much it hurt. "You saved me."

He gave her another weak smile. "I thought... I was afraid you were going to die." He admitted and she squeezed his hand to show him how much that meant to her. He smiled slightly then was quiet for a moment then gave her a worried look. "Let me see your wounds..." He said, but waited for her to nod before helping her sit up. His arms slid around her waist and she waited- expecting the pain to shoot through her body- but it wasn't as painful as before and she noticed that she was still in Zoro's arms. "May I?" He asked and she nodded again. First he checked her neck then moved onto her back, and she felt his fingers gently stroking certain areas of her back which made her tingle, but she tried to stay still.

"How did you get hurt?" She asked, curious about his burn marks. He simply shrugged and looked away.

"I got in a fight with that lightning idiot..." He replied and she smiled, touching his cheek gently. "I lost... I let my anger control me-" He stopped as she shivered. He'd still been caressing her back subconsciously, and she loved it. "Sorry..." He apologized, blushing slightly and gave her a cute smile then continued. "Instead of just calmly thinking about how to fight him I let my emotions get in the way." He stopped and looked back to her, and then she shuffled closer to his side. It hurt her but she knew it was worth it, as he wrapped his arm around her but pulled it away quickly; his cheeks were turning as red as the ribbon around Luffy's hat which made me chuckle.

"Zoro... What do you mean 'letting your emotions get in the way'?" She asked and rested her head on his shoulder. At first she was sure he'd pull away but he didn't. He hesitated then wrapped his arm around her again and gently laid his chin on her head.

"My emotions?" He repeated then sighed. "I guess I mean how I feel about you." She cuddled into his chest- not noticing or caring about the pain- and understood him completely.

"I know what you mean." She replied and his arm tightened slightly, still being careful of her wounds. "You're the first person I've ever really trusted..." It was hard but she knew she could admit it to him. He smiled kindly and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm new to this feeling too..." He admitted, as a blush spread across his face. "I've never... Liked anyone the way I like you. I'm not good with words either so I try not to show my emotions." She placed a hand on his chin and he looked towards her; his eyes showing her how he truly felt. She brought her lips to his and they treasured the feeling. Their kiss was short, but they both felt warm and fluttery afterwards.

Robin blushed and thought about it... Her first kiss, and it was with Zoro, and he was secretly admitting to the same thing; that Robin was his first kiss too. "It's not the time to say something thing like... I feel the electricity between us is it?" She joked, and he rolled his eyes.

"Very funny. Are you hurt?" He asked again and she shook her head. "And... You don't mind me holding you like this? She shook her head again and he grinned, pulling her even closer. "Then be mine." He brought his lips to hers again and she joined in passionately, bringing her hands up to tangle them in his soft green hair.


End file.
